This invention relates to memories and more particularly to modular memories providing storage and retrieval of binary words.
What is disclosed is a memory module to and from which multibit binary words are stored and read out. Each multibit binary word comprises a standard byte size and one or more other memory bits that may be used for purposes such as parity checking. The modules may be mounted on a printed circuit mother board from which power, control signals and binary words are applied to and taken from the module.